lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
LG15: The Resistance minor locations
This page is an index of minor locations in the LG15: The Resistance video series. Jonas's hideout *Last Words - *Split - *Chapter 1: A Call to Arms - *We Are The Resistance - *Chapter 9: New England Ho! - }} Jonas's hideout is a small apartment complex in a building in Chicago. Jonas stays here for about a month after the events of the Ascension. The Hymn of None find him here and stalk him. He then makes a video from this location telling the Hymn of None to get lost and to stop following him. From this video, the FBI is able to track down Jonas. After this happens, Jonas leaves this apartment and moves on. A Bar *Angry Drunk Chick! - *Remember the Mission - *Chapter 4: Growth Spurt - }} Diners **Chapter 6: Hacked and Tracked - **We Are The Resistance - **Chapter 9: New England Ho! - **Day of Atonement - 12/12/08 - **5:00 PM - Fool Me Once - **Season One Finale: Day of Atonement - *'East Coast Diner' **Secret Sauce - **Chapter 7: Tricks and Treats - }} Maggie's hideout *Chapter 6: Hacked and Tracked - *Exposed! - *Chapter 7: Tricks and Treats - *Day of Atonement - 12/12/08 - }} Killola's hangout }} A Park *Chapter 9: New England Ho! - *11:00 AM - Let Common Sense Prevail - (Stills Only) *Season One Finale: Day of Atonement - (Stills Only) }} Mitch's apartment *5:00 PM - Fool Me Once - *Season One Finale: Day of Atonement - }} Dr. Alderman's house *Chapter 12: Journey's End - *10:00 AM - Check and Mate - *Season One Finale: Day of Atonement - | RES = yes }} Dr. Alderman's house is first seen when Jonas, Sarah, and Maggie stalk him in All Eyes. There is nothing special about it; it is just an ordinary house. Hymn of None's hideout *9:00 AM - Cracked and Decoded - *12:00 PM - Betrayal - *2:00 PM - Point Blank - *Season One Finale: Day of Atonement - }} FBI HQ *Season One Finale: Day of Atonement - }} Keri's bedroom *Season One Finale: Day of Atonement - }} An Order hospital *6:00 PM - Handcuffed 2.0 - *Season One Finale: Day of Atonement - *Catching Up, Closing Out - }} An Order hospital is an old hospital that is owned by the Order of Denderah. When Jonas and Reed steal a binder full of important information from the Hymn of One Los Angeles Center, they tell the Order to meet them there with the cure. They then kidnap and take Dr. Leonard J. Alderman of LifesBlood Labs hostage. Jonas then invites LifesBlood to the meet-up, as long as they bring the cure. The FBI also invades this meet-up. Later, Sarah reveals that the Order has taken hostage of both Jonas and Maggie at this hospital. Daniel's new apartment *We Are the Resistance - *Season One Finale: Day of Atonement - *Catching Up, Closing Out - }} Daniel's new apartment is where Daniel decided to live after the events of the Ascension.